The Pokemon Adventures of Cloud Ketchum (Prolougue)
by destofworldsjosh
Summary: This is the story of Cloud, Ash and Misty's, son. This takes place more then 30 years after the beginning of Ash's story so many locations of gyms and geographical features have changes. I have still not decided who Clouds first Pokémon will be (It does not have to be a traditional starter and will not be Pikachu) so some feedback would be nice.
1. Pkmn Adv of Cloud Intro

**Prologue**

**Ash**

"Here you can have this Pikachu, now go out on an adventure and enjoy yourself", that is what Professor Oak said that day 32 years ago. Now after travelling many regions of the world I have settled down in Viridian City of the Kanto region. Pikachu my old friend and companion is ever by my side, though like all things he has grown old and has become slower than in the days of our youth. He now is content to simply watch Pokémon battles rather than take place in them.

Then there is Misty. Ah, Misty. We became happily married 19 years ago last month. We decided to settle in Viridian city do to the cities geographical relationship with the Pokémon league. Living closer to the Indigo League makes it far easier to perform my duties as champion. When we parted ways after Johto Misty came back to continue leading at the cerulean center gym. My cousin Gary was kind enough when we moved to swap gyms with Misty, (buildings not theme of course).

16 years ago to date, we had our first child, Cloud, a beautiful baby boy. The time flew as he grew up and now it is his 16th birthday and Misty and I are ready to let him go and have his own adventure like we did. He is now ready for his first Pokémon, which is why we are sending him to Pewter city to see Max Emerald the Pokémon Professor. Max came to Kanto to be the new Professor when Oak passed away and now it is his responsibility to give new trainers their starting Pokémon.

It is time for Cloud's journey to begin!


	2. TPAOC Chapter One: Viridian Forest

**Character Bio: Cloud Ketchum**

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 120lbs

Eye Colour: Green

Hair Colour: Black

Lives In: Viridian City

Occupation: Pokémon Trainer

Starter Pokémon: ?

**Chapter One**

**Viridian Park**

"Son. Son. Son it's time to wake up."

I looked over at the clock. "Dad its seven o'clock on a Saturday morning, wake me up in a couple of hours," I grumbled drowsily as I rolled over and pulled my sheets over my head.

"No can do son. It is time to get dressed; we want to catch professor max before he goes out to do his daily field work. It is your sixteenth birthday remember?

"Oh I almost forgot" I said jumping out of bed. Today is the day I get my first Pokémon

"Yes it is and I'm sure the professor has a good selection for you to choose form. Now hurry up you don't want to be late

"I'm already on it "I said as I jumped out of bed and started throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt onto my tall lanky body. I bolted out of the house after saying good bye to my dad an hugging my mom. On the way out the door and grabbed my dad's old hat.

As soon as I exited the house I tripped and fell into my best friend and neighbor Lucas. The two of us tumbled to the ground luckily neither of us were injured and we just laughed it off and helped each other up.

"Well Cloud, I guess that means you're ready" he joked. Lucas also turned 16 about a week ago and we were planning to go and get our Pokémon together and at the same time so neither of us would have an advantage over the other. We competed in everything so it was only expected that we would compete with Pokémon as well

"Race you there e" he yelled as he ran off as I was just about to do the same thing.

We raced through Viridian Park and he was ahead of me for a while. When he turned around to look back at me he ran straight into a big biker, knocking him down. I ran up and stood beside Lucas.

"Whadaya think you're doin?" the biker growled eyeing Lucas as he stood up.

"We were just racing, I meant no harm," he replied meekly.

"Well you ruined by best leather jacket with the mud, so yeah there is some harm done. I think I will teach you a lesson," the biker said angrily. The biker then proceeded to take out a pair of pokeballs and released a pair of Beedrill, saying "Teach these punks a lesson. Use poison sting." The Beedrill flew toward us menacingly, stingers at the ready.

Suddenly someone yelled, "Stop!" Immediately the Beedrill stopped in midair, they were covered in a glowing pink light and appeared to be rather confused.

A beautiful lady stepped out from behind a tree with an Alakazam beside her. "Now, now. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Shame on you," she scolded the biker. "Attacking children who don't even have Pokémon yet, you should be ashamed of yourself"

"And just who do you think you are?" the biker demanded of the woman.

"Just a concerned citizen," she replied.

Lucas and I watched as her wide violet eyes grew dark and stormy. She lifted her hands and the biker started floating off the ground.

"Just who the hell are you?" he screamed.

"Sabina" she laughed and then dropped the biker and his Pokémon in a big heap. "Now run along and play."


End file.
